


Seeking cuddle partner

by LisaintheTardis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaintheTardis/pseuds/LisaintheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is drunk and likes cuddling. Miller likes Monty. (a little Bellarke on the side)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking cuddle partner

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments are appreciated. hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> blog: [bellamyhalpert.tumblr.com](bellamyhalpert.tumblr.com)

"Monty", Miller asked, still rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" It was three a.m. and the other had just been rapidly knocking on his door for the last five minutes. To be fair - for the first three minutes Miller had thrown his pillow over his head trying to will the lunatic away that dared to wake him up in the middle of the night. He had been ready to punch some teeth out by the time he'd made it to the door but the anger had immediately died down when he had seen who exactly it was that had woken him up. 

"Nathaaan", Monty exclaimed happily and a stupidly wide grin broke out on his face. Nathan tried to fight the grin that broke out on his own face at Monty's enthusiastic reaction to seeing him and failed miserably. 

"So...", he finally continued after the other made no move to do anything else than grinning at him, "what exactly are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Monty started frowning at that, "I woke you up." He seemed upset at the thought. 

"Well, yeah", Miller admitted, "it kinda is three in the morning. But it's alright", he was quick to assure Monty, who seemed to be getting more and more upset. How drunk exactly was he anyways? "So... did you need something, or...?"

"Me? No", Monty shook his head vehemently, "Clarke." "Clarke, what?", Miller frowned confused. This would be easier if Monty would still be able to speak in whole sentences. 

Monty pointedly looked beside him, where Miller couldn't see from his place inside the room. He stepped out to take a look and spotted Clarke, soundly asleep on the floor before his dorm room. Damn, Bellamy was going to kill him, if he found out it took him five minutes to notice his drunk girlfriend was sleeping on the floor before their door, while he was chatting with Monty. 

"She insisted on cuddling with Bellamy", Monty explained, shrugging his shoulders, "so I brought her here. But she's tired." "Ah yes, I can see that", Miller remarked dryly. He was debating whether or not to carry Clarke inside himself, but hell why should he be the only one awake at this ungodly hour. After all she was Bellamy's girlfriend, not his. And to be honest he took quite the pleasure in rudely waking Bellamy up whenever he got the chance to, since his roommate was the only one more grumpy in mornings than he was. 

"Wait here with her, okay?" he ordered Monty, and went to Bellamy's room. He didn't bother knocking but instead went into his room, threw the blankets off the bed and jumped onto the bed. "The hell?!", Bellamy murmured sleepily and tried pulling his pillow over his head, the same Miller had tried to a few minutes ago. Without any sympathy Miller ripped the pillow out of his grip and threw it off the bed as well. "As soon as I'm awake enough I'm gonna kill you" Bellamy grumbled and yawned loudly. 

"Fine", Miller replied, "but you should probably know Monty and Clarke took celebrating their finished exams pretty seriously and now your girlfriend is asleep on the floor in front of our door." "What?" "Yep, Monty brought her here, come on before he falls asleep too." 

Bellamy seemed suddenly wide awake and hurried out the door to get Clarke, who seemed to have been woken by Monty in the meantime and was walking inside their dorm room. As soon as she saw Bellamy her face lit up and she let herself slump into his arms. 

"You okay, princess?", Bellamy asked her and kissed her hair. "'m fine", she mumbled, "just tired." "You realize you live right beside the bar?", Bellamy asked and laughed, "you could have been in your own bed 20 minutes ago." "Don't want my bed, want you", she told him and wrapped her arms more firmly around him. Bellamy chuckled but the look he sent her was warm. "Come on let's get you to bed." 

Before they went inside Bellamy's room he turned around to look at Miller, "You got Monty?" Miller nodded and went back to Monty who was leaning against the door frame with his eyes shot. "You still with me, Mont?", he asked his friend and touched his shoulder to gain his attention. Monty's eyes shot open and he started smiling again, when he realized Miller was the one talking to him. Miller did his best to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. 

"Clarke?", Monty asked confused, looking around for his friend. "Bellamy's got her", Miller explained, "Come on let's get you to bed as well." He closed the door after Monty took a step inside and guided him to his own room. "You take the bed", he told him, "I'll take the couch."

Monty sat down on his bed, but instead of lying down he kept staring at his feet. "You okay, Monty?" he asked concerned, "are you getting sick?" Monty shook his head but kept his glance down. Miller sighed heavily, rubbing his face and sat down beside him on the bed. It was probably something really ridiculous that was bothering Monty, since he was so drunk, but he still couldn't stand to see him sad. He kept teasing Bellamy about being 'totally whipped' but he wasn't any better. And at least Clarke was as besotted with Bellamy as he was with her. 

"What's wrong?", he asked his friend again and nudged his shoulder a little. "Nothing", Monty finally answered after a few seconds, "just... Clarke said cuddling Bellamy 's really nice." Miller furrowed his brows and looked at Monty confused. "And...?" "I like cuddling", Monty whispered. Miller was getting more confused by the second. Was Monty just confessing his crush on Bellamy to him? Because if so, he might needed to jump out of his window right now. 

"So you wanna cuddle Bellamy?" Miller tried to make a sense of Monty's confusing answers. "What, no.", Monty replied quickly and finally raised his head to look at him. He didn't say anything else after that but the way he kept looking at Miller made him feel hot and cold all over all at once. If he was reading this right, Monty was trying to tell him he wanted to cuddle with HIM. But Monty was also really, really drunk. This probably didn't mean anything. And wasn't he taking advantage of Monty when the other was drunk and just looking for some affection?

"Monty..." Miller was searching for the right words. "You're kinda really drunk. Let's talk about this tomorrow okay?" He didn't miss the hurt look that crossed Monty's face, before the other quickly turned his head away and lay down on the bed. "'s fine, Nathan. Forget it." Great. Now he had upset Monty even more. 

Miller rubbed his face frustrated. He was tired and he really just wanted to fall asleep with Monty in his arms. "Fuck it", he whispered. "Please don't punch me tomorrow when you don't remember any of this", he told his friend before he lay down behind him and wrapped Monty in his arms. "I would never punch you, Nathan", Monty murmured and put his hands above Millers arms. Miller's heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure Monty had to feel it. He wanted this everyday. He wanted it so bad. 

Only a few minutes later Monty was already soundly asleep. Miller willed himself to calm down, which was a lot easier than he had expected. Monty's presence had always had a calming effect on him. With a smile on his face Miller finally fell asleep again.

\--- 

 

Miller awoke with a groan and pressed his head deeper into his pillow. He hated waking up. Only it wasn't a pillow he was pressing into, he suddenly realized, but a human chest. Oh, right. _Monty_. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

It seemed they had rearranged themselves while sleeping. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could feel Monty's chest rise up and down under his head and the other's arms wrapped tightly around him. 

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes to find Monty staring at him. His friend's cheeks turned slightly red but he didn't look away and an impish grin formed on his face. "Seems like I'm not the only one who likes cuddling", Monty said, his voice still a little raspy from sleeping. It was the hottest thing Miller had ever heard.

It took him a few seconds to get it together enough to reply. "So you didn't forget." "No, I didn't.", Monty answered and a guilty look replaced the grin on his face. "Sorry. Like you said I was kinda really drunk. So I should probably ask you not to punch me, not the other way around?" He bit his lips worriedly waiting for Miller to reply.

Miller just looked at Monty in his bed, with his arms around him, with his hair being ridiculously tousled from sleeping. They both hadn't moved one inch away from each other. He wanted this everyday. He wanted MONTY everyday. And right now, lying in his arms, he felt confident Monty wanted him too. So instead of replying he moved closer to Monty and gave him a long kiss. 

After a while he drew back and looked at Monty expectantly for a reaction, who licked his lips before a smile broke out on his face. "So no punching", he said, while he placed his hand, that had rested on Millers back, on his hip, where his skin was showing between his boxers and his shirt. Miller started getting goose bumps all over his body. This was unacceptable. It was just a little skin contact nothing that exciting. Then again it was MONTY and every thing _Monty_ was exciting. 

He cleared his throat, not able to stop staring at Monty's lips. "Definitely no punching", he confirmed. "More kissing?" Monty asked and Miller noticed he was staring at his lips as well now. The grin on his face was impossibly wide. "Definitely more kissing", he answered and that was seemingly all Monty had had to hear before he leaned forward and kissed Miller hungrily. 

They pressed closer together, but there were still way too many clothes separating him and Monty from each other. He pulled impatiently at Monty's shirt, who took the hint and took it off as eagerly as Miller his own. They rushed back to kissing each other, but Miller slowed them down, taking his time to let his hands wander over every part of Monty's upper body. When Monty sighed into his mouth and desperately pressed his hips forward, he knew he was completely gone, and there was no coming back.

Monty climbed on top of him and the weight of him, as well as the friction it caused, made him moan embarrassingly loud. He sat up underneath Monty to press their upper bodies together and to continue kissing him senseless. The rocking motions Monty made, were driving him completely crazy and their boxers did nothing to hide how hard the boy already was. Or he himself for that matter. 

He grabbed Monty's ass and pressed him even closer, causing them both to moan. Suddenly the door flung open and Bellamy walked into his room. "Rise and shine guys!", he exclaimed, before he caught the scene in front of him and froze. Monty and Miller had frozen in between kisses as well and just stared at Bellamy wordlessly, who had a sly grin on his face now. 

"I was gonna tell you Clarke is making pancakes, to make up for waking us last night, but it seems you're otherwise occupied." The asshole wasn't even sorry for barging in on them. Miller glared at him, ready to haul his ass back out of his room, but to do that, he would have to get Monty off his lap, and well... that was definitely not an option. So instead he just sent him another death glare, "Blake, I swear to god if you're not out of this room in FIVE SECONDS -" 

Bellamy lifted his arms apologetically and started retreating out of his room. "If you're done eating _each other_ come eat pancakes.", he told them, and closed the door behind him, before either of them could tell him to fuck off. Miller let his head fall on Monty's shoulder and groaned loudly while he felt Monty chuckle softly. "Fucking Blake", he murmured, before raising his head and focusing his attention back on Monty's lips. 

Before he could kiss him again though, Monty's stomach growled loudly, demanding the promised breakfast. Monty sent him a sheepish look, at which Miller rolled his eyes and pressed a short kiss on his lips. "Pancakes it is", he said and tried not to feel too bad about the sudden loss of Monty's warmth on him. He didn't have to worry though, because as soon as he had gotten up and put his shirt on, Monty was pressed against his chest again and tangled his hands in his hair. 

"It's a good thing my exams are over", Monty whispered and pressed a few soft kisses against Miller's lips. "And why's that?", Miller asked, eyebrows raised. Monty grinned suggestively, "After we get those pancakes we're not leaving your bed for a week. Or maybe two." "Oh yeah?", Miller asked, grinning himself now. Monty nodded eagerly, but he was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, "Well, that is... of course... if that's okay with you." Miller rolled his eyes at Monty and pressed a firm kiss on the other's lips, "That is most definitely okay with me, Mont." 

Monty exhaled, obviously relieved and grabbed his hand, "Good. Now come on, let's go eat a tone of pancakes, we're gonna need all our strength." Miller didn't even try to fight the stupidely wide grin on his face, when he followed Monty to the kitchen.

And if he couldn't stop staring at Monty all through breakfast, _so what?_ He's been having to watch Bellamy and Clarke basically eye fuck everyday for a whole month. Now, it was his turn.


End file.
